


We Are The Ants In The Sky

by Th13f0fH0p3



Category: Homestuck, We Are The Ants - Shaun David Hutchinson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, M/M, Magical Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yeah Pretty Much Everyone Is Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th13f0fH0p3/pseuds/Th13f0fH0p3
Summary: Rose is an awkward teenager living with a kind of shitty family with lots of problems and yeah maybe she's already kind of dating Vriska but man this new girl is cute and she's living in her house and wow. Gay shenanigans ensue as well as magical shit when they discover magical creatures outside the Lalonde Mansion. Otherwise known as, I Kind Of Hope I'm High Right Now Even Though I Don't Remember Taking Drugs And Hey Is That A Fucking Centaur?It's like We Are The Ants except more magical and with different characters and yes Vriska is Marcus.





	We Are The Ants In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest I probably won't update this often because I SUCK anyway yeah just as a warning before you read this turn back now if you care a lot. I already have the next few chapters so yeah. This story probably won't be very long since I already have the book to go off of even if I intend on diverging a lot.

Days like today are the ones that make me want to throw myself in front of a car with no chance of stopping in time. Days when things are going so slowly. Days when I see her. Days when she corners me in the bathroom. Days when I miss sixth period against the bathroom wall. Days when she walks out of the bathroom perfect, when I walk out with my hair messed up, blue lipstick covering my body, clothing ruffled, face flushed. It’s these days, where she sits behind me in AP Calc with her legs set up on her desk, throwing crumpled up papers at the back of my head, that she’s lucky I have more self control than everyone in the world combined. She’s lucky that I have half the mind to ignore her and do my work, even if I hate Calc. So she uses that as an excuse to continue her antics, as if making me focus in class unintentionally is an excuse for always harassing me.

By the time the bell rings, releasing us from the confines of faceless, boring teachers, at least ten crumpled up papers are behind my desk. Gathering up my books, I stand up, just as someone slams into my shoulder. Most of the class by now has quickly evacuated from the classroom -even though the bell must’ve rung a minute ago at most-, all of the rest currently pushing to get out. Which means that when my books tumble from my arms, slamming into the desk and floor, that everyone (teacher included) but whoever -I know who- pushed me and myself have cleared the room, With a glare I turn to find a face right in front of mine.

“Vris-” I hiss.

She wraps her arms around me, one arm around my lower back, the other my upper back, pulling me close. Our lips press together, and as always, Vriska pushes to deepen the kiss and for dominance. A tongue slips into my mouth as I’m pressed roughly into the desk, hips grinding, hands instinctively taking themselves from Vriska’s back to support myself. It only takes a few seconds for me to be sitting on the desk wholey, a hand now roaming the skin of my back underneath my shirt. I takes me slightly longer to realize where we are and I push weakly at Vriska, who doesn’t respond. Pushing slightly harder, she hesitates, and I take the opportunity to push myself off the desk and onto the ground, quickly gathering my things.

“Come on! You never want to take risks, Lalonde!” She complains, following after me as I take my leave.

Exiting the classroom, I find myself face to face with the teacher, who raises an eyebrow at my slightly ruffled appearance and my follower, but I brush past her before she can say anything. Once we get away from the classroom and to my locker, where I proceed to put all my stuff away, her leaning against the one next to mine, hissing at any stragglers, I mutter, “You don’t want anyone to know as much as I do, if even more.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to be boooooooring about it!” Vriska groans.

“But,” I say, slamming my locker closed. “I will, at least. Even if it is mostly for my own benefit, even though it seems hard to imagine, I know you’d harass me even more if we weren’t… whatever we are.”

Snorting, she pads after me, side by side, “It’s not that bad!”

“You only say that because you’re the giver, not the receiver. Do you know how strange it is to go from being harassed to being kissed against the bathroom stall and potentially alone in a house the same night with the same person?” I give her a sharp look.

“Speaking of which…” Vriska’s eyes trail downward.

Blushing, I manage to get out, “Yeah, fine. It’s better than being home, although that’s not saying much.”

“Hun, havin’ sex with me is better than anything, not just going back to your wreck of a household,” she says in a husky voice.

Now outside, I shove her away from me, not entirely playfully, but she just laughs and confirms times with me. A few seconds later she veers away from me to her own car as I walk down the sidewalk towards the back of the parking lot. My car isn’t a rust bucket, far from it, in fact it’s not even a car. It’s not like my family -mother- was poor or anything, she made plenty of money from her dumb wizard books, but it’s not like I let her buy me a state of the art new SUV. She did anyway, on my sixteenth birthday, but on my seventeenth she was sober enough to get something I might’ve actually wanted. 

That was why I’m currently riding down a practically empty road in the woods toward my house on a  Ducati Panigale, helmet secured tightly on my head. After a bit, the house finally comes into view. To call it a house, though, is an injustice. It’s a massive, white, tall building with fully tinted windows, a similarly gigantic fence of surprisingly mossy grey brick surrounds it. Balconies line the walls, for the most part devoid of any furniture, the sound of a roaring waterfall even audible from where I am. Several other buildings surround the actual ‘house’ bit of the estate, one of them being the towering observatory. The damn house runs on hydroelectric power, and while that was good and all for the environment, the only time you couldn’t hear the sound was either far away or within the confines of the soundproof buildings. The gates were open, a sign that mother wasn’t home, and when I ungracefully parked the motorcycle in the massive garage and took of my helmet, I closed them tight. 

Knowing that the door would be unlocked, I gently turned the knob and open it. As I walk through the hallway and exit into the living room, I’m surprised to find myself looking at three different people. The first is my sister Roxy, who has a lopsided grin on her face and a martini in a hand. The second is a woman around the same age as Roxy with dark, rich skin. Her eyes are jade, matching the lines on her dress, which fits not too tightly around her and shows off just the right amount of cleavage and skin, where you can see tattoos running down her arms and legs. The third person is someone around my age, with the same skin, but lighter, as if more like milk chocolate instead of dark chocolate. She wore a black tee shirt with the symbol for virgo in the same jade green as her eyes, with a longer sleeved black shirt underneath. The only spot of color except for her eyes is the long red skirt she’s wearing.

“Oh… Rosie! I thought you wouldn’t get back for a while but here you are! Rosie, dear, this is Porrim and her sister, Kanaya! They’re some exchange students from Spain! They just came here and needed a place to stay, and since I was already friends with Porrim, I said why not live with us for a bit?” Roxy gets up, placing her martini dainty on the table and walks over to me. 

I know she’s more or less sober by the way she is talking, but she seems entirely unconcerned about Mother’s reaction, “And have you spoken to Mother about this?”

“Oh no, no time. It all happened so quickly and I’m sure she’ll be fine with it. How bout you go call her for me, huh?” My sister was pushing it, she knew that much in her state and because of her drunkenness also didn’t care, but I smile nonetheless.

“Of course,” I bow slightly and excuse myself from the room by leaving.

“And Rose, Kanaya will be staying in the room next to yours, alright?” She calls after me.

I’m almost tempted to go back there and yell at her but I just take a deep breath, roll my eyes, and continue the journey up to my room. It’s on the second floor, among the many hallways, and I assume that at one point, at least, in the stay of Porrim and her sister, that I will have to go find them in this maze and navigate them out of the house or to their room. But perhaps this would be a good thing, after all, Kanaya appeared to be my age and was certainly attractive, and even though she hadn’t spoken at all she seemed to be well mannered. I hummed softly at the thought, feeling my face heat up a bit as I open the door to my room and enter.

Everyone who ever knew me besides my sister and mother certainly thought I had a well kept room, that because of the way I talked and my grades that my room was spotless and I had OCD or something. No, of course not. My room is a mess. When you walk in the first thing you’re greeted with is a  bed big enough to comfortably hold four people pushed to the right back wall, bed unmade, sheets crinkled, laptop, and a water bottle lying on top of it all. Clothes are in a pile next to the bed, knitting projects strewn across the floor or in a similar pile across the room. The desk pushed to left back wall with the spinny chair has papers and drawings and needles and yarn and pencils and textbooks on it, threatening to break the poor wooden thing. Other books, of which 99% of are fiction, are lying in piles and stacks and strewn across the floor, all of the many bookcases lining the walls full with them. It’s an organized chaos, as I call it, and any previous attempts to clean it have been met with extreme resistance. It’s been awhile since mother tried to strife her way in here, since she realized that no matter what she did, even though she always won, the room would be the same way it was within the hour.

I scan the walls for a second, eyes flickering over a few character sketches and concept art for some of my better written and longer stories. They lingered on one character, a grey skinned grinning girl with white hair and red-orange-yellow horns wearing a green suit. She’d always interested me the most, the best written, relatable, awkward, flawed yet perfect alien I’d had the pleasure of writing and drawing. My drawing tended to be more on the realistic side of the spectrum, and I enjoyed drawing scenes of nature and people in that way, but it could be stylized. Two drawings were on the wall, one, a stylized yet skilled piece of the alien, Calliope, as I called her, and the other, a realistic drawing of the same character, in the same position, holding the same wands, same expression. It had been fun doing that, drawing the same thing but in a different way. Drawing the characters always helped me visualise the story, even though I really didn’t need help in that department.

Taking a deep breath, I turned away from the drawings on my wall and-

“Rosie! Open up, dear,” the sound of knocking accompanied by Roxy’s voice made me jump and for a moment I considered throwing myself out the window before more knocking came.

“Rrrooooooooooooooooooooooo-” My sister stopped speaking as I yanked the door open with annoyance playing on my face.

I did not care to be the apathetic and uncaring shit right now, “What is it?”

Sensing my genuine annoyance, she took a step back and said awkwardly, “Well, I’m a little drunk, obviously, and I need you to do me a favor a settle the Maryam’s in, kay’?”

“No, no, that is most definitely not-” She slumped forward and I caught her unconscious being, “Okay...”

Huffing again, I gently lower her to the ground, reposition her on her back, and then lift her bridal style. I’m not strong enough to carry her very far, but I’m strong enough to dump her unceremoniously on my bed, making sure she was on her stomach and had her head off of it with a bucket directly underneath her. This had happened so many times between her and my mother that if it was a test, I would pass with flying colors. 

Glaring at her slumbering form with a frown, I turned and walked out of my room. As far as I knew, Porrim and Kanaya were still in the living room. It took me a minute or two to reach them just from the sheer size of the house before I emerged from the hallway looking slightly disgruntled.

The older of the two siblings stood up, “Where is Roxy?”

Her voice was nice, a little deeper than expected, but nice, “She’s unconscious on my bed. Don’t worry, she’s fine, just, ah, incapacitated at the moment. As such, I think it is my duty to help you two out. We haven’t been properly introduced. My name is Rose.”

“Porrim,” Porrim said.

“Kanaya,” Kanaya said, standing up with a slight bow.

I raised an eyebrow at the almost British sounding accent, as they were from Spain, but smiled genuinely at her voice and manners, “I suppose you would like a tour of the house?”

“Actually, we’re kind of exhausted from the trip, so if you could just show us to our rooms that would be nice,” the older sister said.

Straight to the point, admirable but a little brash, “Yes, of course. I assume my sister didn’t state where you would be staying?”

“No,” Porrim exhaled loudly.

A smirk sprouted up on my lips as I started to move from the room, “Then we’ll just have to make do. For the time being, you two can stay in Roxy’s room. I would just put you in separate guest bedrooms, however sometimes they are… occupied. Only Mother and Roxy know which ones are available.”

“Actually,” Kanaya spoke up tentatively. “I believe that Roxy shouted that I would be staying in the room next to yours, if that is not too much trouble.”

I glanced back at her, nodding, “Yes, I suppose she did. It might be nice to have some company close by in this labyrinth. This way you won’t get so easily lost since I’ll be able to show you the way. However, I think it would be best of me to check on my sister first.”

The rest of the walk, however short it should’ve been, was spent in silence. After the strangely lengthy minute, we arrived at my room, door open with light spilling out. It took me a moment to realize that my room was a mess and that if I had any chance with Kanaya that it would be wise of me to not let her see that state of my living quarters.

A few feet away I stopped, turned, and said, “It’s probably best you stayed here for now, I won’t be long.”

Porrim raised an eyebrow and I explained quickly, “The unconscious form of my drunk sister is not a pretty sight.”

Without waiting for a reaction, I slipped into my room, finding Roxy just as I had left her, breathed a sigh of relief, and then slipped back out of the room, making sure to close it.

“Kanaya, if I may have the pleasure of calling you by your first name, and also to avoid confusion,” I added the last bit to lessen the flirting aspect, still resulting in a slightly flushed Kanaya nodding. “Then, Kanaya, you can either stay here or come see your sister off.”

“I think I’ll come with you. The longer I can be around you, the better. It would be lonely in this hallway after all,” following the same format, the younger Maryam recuperated. 

I think she did, anyway, “Ah, yes.”

Turning, my face flushed, and I knew it would’ve been painfully obvious because of my pale skin that I was blushing, but they couldn’t see my face, “Then onward we go.”

 

After guiding Porrim to Roxy’s room, which, for some reason, was on the other side of the house, Kanaya and I started to walk back to my room, which I estimated should take about four minutes, five tops.

“So, Kanaya,” I started. “Got any family here?”

“Hm?” I seemed to have startled her from a train of thought. “Oh, no, not really. I mean, according to Porrim, her and your sister and pretty close, close enough to be sisters.”

Inwardly I flinched, and I must’ve given some sign that the statement affected me because almost immediately my guest said hurriedly, “I didn’t mean to say that you’re not a good sister, that is not for me to judge -not that I think you are a bad sister- , or that Porrim is actually her sister, because they’re not. I just mean that they have the same bond as sisters… Oh dear... I’ve made quite the mess of myself.”

Or just smart in knowing when she’s said something off. Chuckling good naturedly, I shook my head as I smiled at her, “No, not at all. I think it’s quite cute.”

It takes me all of the next second to realise what I was doing, sweet jesus I must’ve had a death sentence flirting with some girl I hadn’t even known existed for less than an hour with Vriska being as possessive as she was. It took me the next few seconds to feel simultaneously dread at her knowing and joy at watching Kanaya’s mouth pop open in a small ‘o’ and for her dark skin to flush noticeably.

My chuckle increased in volume slightly before I contained it and ceased making the noise to let her speak, “Ah, thank you.”

Humming softly, I allowed a gentle silence to fill the space between us for a moment before continuing, “Not to come off as if I want you to leave, but how long will you be staying with us?”

“As far as I know, at least until the rest of the school year,” Kanaya cleared her throat as I glanced backwards, and I hoped it wasn’t just my wishful thinking that I saw her look away from staring as soon as I looked at her.

“So, have you a boyfriend or some person in your life of that nature?” Unusually abrasive for me, but it would save me heartache and embarrassment for both of us later on.

“No, actually. My girlfriend and I decided that a long distance thing wouldn’t work very well for us,” the girl divulged meekly, as if scared that I would judge her.

“Yes, long distance relationships can be hard. Usually why I only date within city limits. It’s actually a pretty big city, you know, so there are a lot of girls around here,” I nodded my assent as we rounded a corner.

“I apologize if I’m being too forward or presumptuous, but am I correct in assuming that you are gay?” The Maryam came out with it quickly.

I started laughing, and once I had calmed down, we were back at my room, “Yes, I assume you are as well?”

Blushing, Kanaya smiled and muttered, “Yes.”

“Well, that’ll be of no consequence in this household. It’s not a secret that everyone in this household isn’t exactly straight,” I whispered conspiratorially, putting a finger to my lips.

She giggled in response, and I found myself smiling just from her own smile, “Though, it does seem that we have arrived at our destination. I would love to talk more, later on. However, I assume you’ve got things to do, and it would be a crime for me to keep you from it.”

“Yes, I suppose,” Kanaya smiled one last time for me as she entered the room. “I’ll see you later, Madame Lalonde.”

“And I’ll see you later, Miss Maryam,” I gave her my most genuine smile as of yet, both of us maintaining eye contact with each other as she slowly, purposefully closed the door.

Breathing a sigh of contentment, I was about to turn when my phone vibrated suddenly.

_ Hey, dumbass. Are you still coming or not? (Pun intended)  _ The message from Vriska read.

Quickly I thumbed a response, already moving into my room, slight blush spread across my cheeks.  _ Yes, I’ll still be there, however I might take a little longer than I thought. My sister is unconscious because she drank too much. _

After I had finished making sure Roxy was comfortable, my phone binged again.

_ Yeah, no offense Lalonde, but that seems to happen a loooooooot _

_ Yes, it does. _

By this time I had hastily written a note, placed it in front of Kanaya’s door, and was starting to exit the house when a car came into the driveway. Shit! Looking out the window, I could confirm it was my drunken, stumbling Mother coming out of a large SUV, heading toward the door. Groaning softly, I turned on my heel and sprinted up the stairs just as she came in, sitting down on one of the couches, holding her head. That meant she wouldn’t be getting up any time soon, and since I was already late, had no time to go exit the house some other way that would take longer to get to.

Slightly annoyed, I glanced at the upstairs window, frowned, and then opened it slowly. As soon as it was open, I lowered myself onto the other side and quickly climbed down after closing it, used to escaping from the house in this manner. Glancing one last time through the window at Mother, I hurried to my motorcycle and hopped on, knowing the soundproof establishment would keep her from hearing the noise signaling my departure.


End file.
